


Can I ask you for something?

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, porn with emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom wants to ask you for something, but only if youre interested in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I ask you for something?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gigglingmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingmuse/gifts).



> Just some random Tom because I know my g/f enjoys it.
> 
> Disclaimers 
> 
> I own no one, and nothing. Tom probably enjoys things a lot kinkier than the stuff my bland little mind can think up.

You're getting pretty hot and heavy in a make out session one day when he stops you and says, "I want to ask you for something, but you have to promise to tell me if you don't want to do it."

You give Tom a once over. His disheveled hair, open shirt and undone belt drive you wild, and after all these months together, you think he would be hard pressed to find something you WOULDN'T enjoy doing to him. You don't think of yourself as particularly kinky, but it doesn't mean you wouldn't try something if asked. And since that's what it appears is happening, you respond. "Ok."

"Sit on my lap?" You smile at him, that's hardly a hard request to fill, and it thrills you to feel the throbbing heat emanating from toms cock as it moves up towards you.

"Now what?" You ask, after a long drawn out kiss. 

He moves both his arms, so his wrists are level with his head.

"Hold me down?" He asks, and this is new. You take one of his wrists in each hand and push them down on the bed. 

The moan Tom lets out is intoxicating. His hips instinctively thrust towards yours. You wonder how long he's been waiting for this, what finally made him decide you could be trusted with this.

You grind against him, surprised at how much you're enjoying the power you've momentarily got over him. He meets your gyrations with a heavy moan and a heavier thrust. Heady with lust, you slide down and give him another passion filled kiss, which he reciprocates with a desperate fervor. 

The sensation of his hardened cock pressing into your thigh is too much to bear. You need him inside you. 

You momentarily move off his lap, releasing his wrists so you can both swiftly remove your clothing, and then you're back on him, only now he's inside you, and it feels so right.

You rock your hips and he moans. His arms are back in line with his head, so you grab hold of his wrists, grinding harder against him, letting out a moan of your own.

He responds so well, you can't help but give him more. You press his wrists harder into the bed, yelling his name with abandon. He's struggling against your arms a little- not enough to want you to let go- just enough to let you know he's enjoying himself, moaning your name.

His eyes warn you- he's close to finishing. You move your hips one final time, and he's there, you're both tumbling over the edge of oblivion together. 

When it's over, you release his wrists, and wipe a bead of sweat off his brow. He smiles at you and brings one of his newly freed hands to your face so he can bring it to his.

He kisses you, says "thank you." And guides you gently to the perfect cuddling position.

**Author's Note:**

> I always write this stuff with out beta or a lot of editing. Comments and kudos always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
